femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Sheridan (Obsessed)
'Lisa Sheridan '(Ali Larter) was the villainess of the 2009 thriller Obsessed. She was a temp worker for the finance company that Derek Charles worked at, and she first met the businessman in the elevator of the building. She instantly became fixated on Derek and began scheming to be close to him. She began listening in on Derek's office phone calls, looking through his office, and it is implied that she began poisoning office employees to make them sick so she could keep working with him. Lisa also became friends with Derek's co-worker Patrick. Derek acted friendly towards Lisa and also comforted her when he found her crying in the break room, claiming to have just been broken up with. His comfort led the delusional Lisa to believe he reciprocated her feelings, and she made her feelings known by sexually accosting him in the bathroom during a company Christmas party, which Derek rejected. Lisa later approached Derek in his car and flashed him, but Derek immediately forced her out of his car, angering her. Derek was about to report Lisa to Human Resources, but learned there that Lisa had quit her job at the company, making him think the problem was solved. But on New Year's Eve, Lisa sent Derek an email containing many risque pictures of her. When Derek emailed her back saying to leave him alone, she only responded with a smiley face. During a work retreat, Lisa approached Derek, believing that Derek only rejected her to protect his career. She also drugged Derek's drink and broke into his hotel room when he returned, raping the incapacitated Derek. Lisa had Derek called out of a meeting the next morning by claiming to be his wife, where Derek finally confronted her and told her that there would never be anything between them, upsetting the psychotic temptress. Later on, Derek returned to his hotel room and found Lisa on his bed, having attempted to commit suicide by overdosing on pills. Derek called an ambulance and it was at the hospital that Lisa claimed to Detective Monica Reese that she and Derek were having an affair. Detective Reese relayed this information to Derek and his wife Sharon along with the fact that Lisa gave the doctor his name and number in case of emergencies, tearing a rift in Derek and Sharon's marriage that resulted in Sharon kicking him out of the house. Meanwhile, Lisa sent herself flowers using Derek's credit card information, as well as claiming to Detective Reese that they had sex at the hotel room. She also gave her a diary detailing their fabricated sexual experiences. Derek talked with the detective, denying all of Lisa's claims. Derek considered getting a restraining order on Lisa, but didn't go through with it when he learned from Reese that Lisa's sister took her to San Francisco with her. But one night three months later, while Derek and Sharon were reconciling over dinner, Lisa came to the house and told their babysitter Samantha that she was a friend of Sharon's, even faking a phone call to her. She then took their infant son Kyle and put him in the back of Derek's car, leading the couple to believe Kyle was kidnapped before Derek found him. She also trashed their bedroom, causing Sharon to angrily call Lisa and warn her to stay away from her family. A few days later, Lisa called Patrick at work and learned that Derek and Sharon were planning to take a trip to see her parents' anniversary. She then broke into the Charles home, put on Derek's old sports jersey, and waited for him with champagne. Sharon came home after remembering she forgot to set the alarm and found Lisa in the bedroom. Lisa tried to convince Sharon to let Derek go, but Sharon refused and angrily shoved her. This led to a catfight between the women that went up to the attic, where Sharon tricked Lisa into stepping onto a loose section of the floor. Lisa fell and Sharon tried to pull her back up, but the evil Lisa instead tried to pull Sharon down with her. Sharon managed to break free, allowing Lisa to fall and hit the glass coffee table after briefly hanging on to the chandelier. Lisa survived, but it was at that moment that the chandelier broke free and crushed the villainess, killing her. Gallery Lisa Sheridan at work.jpg|Lisa at the office Lisa Sheridan bathroom.png|Lisa accosting Derek in the bathroom Lisa Sheridan flashing.jpg|Lisa flashing Derek in his car Lisa Sheridan confronting.jpg|Lisa confronting Derek, delusionally accusing him of wanting to be with her Lisa Sheridan catfight with Sharon.jpg|Lisa's fight with Sharon Lisa Sheridan.gif Lisa Sheridan 2.gif Lisa Sheridan 3.gif Lisa Sheridan 4.gif Lisa Sheridan 5.gif Lisa Sheridan 6.gif Lisa Sheridan 7.gif Lisa Sheridan 8.gif Lisa Sheridan 9.gif Lisa Sheridan 10.gif Lisa Sheridan 11.gif Lisa Sheridan 12.gif Lisa Sheridan 13.gif Lisa Sheridan 14.gif Lisa Sheridan 15.gif Lisa Sheridan 16.gif Lisa Sheridan 17.gif Lisa Sheridan 18.gif Lisa Sheridan 19.gif Lisa Sheridan 20.gif Lisa Sheridan 21.gif Lisa sheridan 22.gif Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Backstab Backfire Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Catfight Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Forced Sex Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Molester Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Body Crushed Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Sociopath